


Art for Rainbow_Foxes (Detective Holiday Exchange)

by Harishe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, Female Dick Grayson, Female Jason Todd, Gift Exchange, detective holiday exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: Happy Chrismahannakwanzivus!!
Comments: 25
Kudos: 31
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	1. Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow_Foxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Foxes/gifts).



> Happy Chrismahannakwanzivus!!


	2. Dick Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
